


Catching On

by immortalje



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom catches on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching On

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was first posted to livejournal in 2006.  
> 2) Thanks to Angel/Derek Morgan for the beta job :)

  
**Catching On**   


He was lying in bed, going over the shift once again, cataloguing the interactions he had with the others. Greg Sanders had once again confused him with his actions. He had offered to help him. Whenever the younger man offered, Grissom wondered what he'd get from it. The only thing he could conclude was spending time with him. Why'd he want that though?

While he wondered about it, he remembered a lecture from his psychology class. All the symptoms fit. Greg Sanders had a crush on him. 'But why?' wondered Grissom.

The following night, Grissom watched Greg to prove or disprove his conclusions.

Greg knew that something had changed. Grissom was watching him more intensely than he used to. It made him all giddy and he caught himself a couple of times from going to Grissom and kissing him or doing something else equally inappropriate. Being watched this closely made him want to act.

He was startled when he was cornered by Grissom in the locker room at the beginning of his lunch break. A look at the older man revealed the awareness he held of Greg's feelings for him, not to mention the confusion it reflected. The fact that he opted to confront Greg made him realise that he actually had a chance.

Grinning, Greg opted to take it by stepping closer to him and silently inviting the older man to come closer as well. When Grissom did, Greg closed the remaining distance and leaned in to kiss the older man. Greg took the chance that presented itself when Grissom surrendered into the kiss to deepen it.

Greg was breathing hard, when the kiss ended and one look at Grissom showed that he had liked it as well.

"Why don't we meet at the end of the shift? Talk about everything?" asked Greg with a shy smile.

Greg's smile grew when he got a smile typical for Grissom in return. Grissom didn't need to answer, the smile already did. Greg kissed his cheek before leaving, his grin spreading over his whole face.

For the rest of the shift, Grissom couldn't help the happy feeling inside him. And every time he saw Greg grinning, it strengthened. Greg was everything he wasn't and actually wanted him.

When he saw Greg waiting for him at the end of the shift, Grissom knew that his life was about to change and he didn't mind it one bit.

  
**The End**   



End file.
